Love Thy Neighbour
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: During a rather savage storm and some rather heated 'alone time' Naruto is interrupted by his neighbour, Sasuke. His night quickly spirals into a downward influx of sin and desire. NARUSASU. One-shot. Warnings inside.


WARNING: This story covers some inappropriate urges ... and some may find them offensive. For some reason I keep getting the urge to write my characters with a bit of an age gap. If this offends anyone don't read, as you'll not like the content.

General OOCness ... mainly from Sasuke. And nothing is mine, except the sordidness. Not as good as some of my later stuff but I started writing this ages ago and never finished. I hope you all like it :P

* * *

**Love Thy Neighbour.**

The thunder that cracked across the sky gave him a shock. Laughing lightly at his own foolishness the startled blond scratched the back of his head and looked up at the flickering light above him. This storm was insane. The rain that was lashing against his windows was making the place shake and with each powerful boom of thunder his lights retaliated by failing temporarily before kicking up again. Yawning Naruto checked his clock. Almost midnight. He didn't need to start work till the next afternoon so having a late one didn't bother him. A particularly nasty clap of thunder echoed throughout the house and sent the room into darkness.

"Oh fuck," Naruto cursed. He'd paid twenty dollars for that porn he was watching and now the power was out. Before he could even lift his busy hand from his cock the power kicked up again and his movie continued to play.

Smirking softly he settled in to watch the movie again, his eyes glazing over lightly at the images on screen. A sudden series of bangs sent him flying off the couch.

"- the fuck!" he cursed, resting his head against the carpet. The banging came again and this time Naruto identified it coming from his front door. "Coming," he called out huskily, quickly pushing himself into his sweatpants and reaching for the remote.

Turning off the TV as he stumbled to the door Naruto couldn't help but wonder who was there. What idiot would be out in this weather? For a split second he felt the rising panic only a father would appreciate. The only person who would come knocking this late would be his ex-wife with bad news about one of their kids.

Flinging open the door he was relieved to see the kid from next door. "Sasuke," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

The dark haired teenager shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. He looked drenched. The short walk from his porch to Naruto's would have been enough to soak his clothes. He had his hoodie pulled up over his head but pieces of wet hair clung to his forehead and cheeks.

"Power's out," Sasuke said. He rubbed the toe of his shoe into Naruto's old 'Welcome' mat. "Can I come in?"

"Power's out?" Naruto questioned. "Mine came right back on again."

"Mine didn't."

Chewing his lip slightly the blond frowned. He couldn't very well turn the kid away but he was, well, you know, _busy_. "Sure," he sighed softly. He moved so Sasuke could come inside and caught a whiff of the boys scent as he brushed past. "Where are your parents?" he asked, closing the door and locking it.

"Out."

"Brother?"

"Out."

Naruto couldn't help but frown. As far as he knew the boy spent a lot of time alone. His parents were always out and his brother seemed to appear once in a blue moon. "When do you expect them back?"

Sasuke was staring up at the old portrait of Naruto and his two kids on the wall. "Not sure," the brunet replied distracted. Turning he eyed the controller in Naruto's hand. "Was I interrupting something?"

The blond shook his head and ducked back into the living room. He threw the remote onto the couch before returning to the hallway. Sasuke was now looking at a more recent photo of him and his eldest son.

"So, do you need a torch or candles?"

Sasuke looked at him hesitantly. "I thought I could just hang with you?"

"I was about to go to bed."

"Really? You've been up til three and four these past few nights. What's different now?"

Naruto felt a moment's unease as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You been lurking in my garden, kid?" he joked lightly, though his heart seemed to be pounding in his throat.

"My window overlooks yours, Mr. Uzumaki," Sasuke said, tilting his head and frowning. "When I stay up late for homework I can see your light on."

Mr. Uzumaki. It made him sound so _old._ "Naruto's fine," he told Sasuke for what he was sure was the millionth time.

Sasuke nodded and started pulling off his shoes. "What were you watching?"

"Something crap on cable," Naruto lied. Another loud crack of thunder reverberated throughout the house.

"I see." Sasuke grabbed his elbow with one hand and rubbed at the material covering it. "Anything good on?"

Naruto shrugged lopsidedly. "Not that I know of."

They both stood there in heavy silence until Sasuke's stomach growled, much like the thunder outside. "Oh," he said softly, his face going instantly red. "Sorry."

Naruto cracked a smile and moved past him down the hallway. "Want something to eat?" he asked.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and Naruto forced himself to swallow and remain calm. Maybe he could feed the kid and send him home. Surely after eating something he'd have no reason to stay over?

"I don't want to be an inconvenience," Sasuke said, raising his eyes slowly. "There's nothing to eat in the house, otherwise I would have had dinner earlier."

Naruto frowned, his parental instincts kicking in. "Are you being a typical teenager and just saying there's nothing in the house when really you mean there's no junk food in the house?" He tried to make it a joke but Sasuke didn't even crack a smile.

"No," he said matter-of-factly. "There's nothing there. Mom's been away and no one else has done the shopping."

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the conversation neutral as he gestured for Sasuke to follow him to the kitchen.

"Up state," the kid replied vaguely.

Naruto flicked on the bright over head lights and revealed his pride and joy. Letting out a small sigh of appreciation he looked around his state of the art kitchen and considered what to make. He wasn't entirely hungry but knew his appetite would grow once he started pulling out ingredients.

"What do you feel like?" the blond adult asked, pulling open his fridge and inspecting the contents. "Do you want something light or are you hungry enough for a meal?"

Sasuke leant against the kitchen bench and shrugged. "Do you have potato crisps? I don't want to be a pain."

Naruto turned and gave him a stern look. "I'm not feeding you potato crisps when you've had nothing to eat all day. You need something substantial in your stomach." Turning back to the fridge he gazed over the contents. "Oh!" he said, quickly shutting the fridge and pulling open his cupboards. "I have just the thing." Turning to his kitchen he pushed aside the magazines on his teppan bar and lit up the plate. "Okonomiyake!"

"Okonomi-what?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "It sounds sweet and I –"

"Don't like sweet things, yeah I know," Naruto interrupted good heartedly as he walked past him back to the fridge.

"You remember?"

"You don't say much kid, so when you do it's pretty easy to remember," Naruto told him with a smile.

"Oh," Sasuke said, ducking his head and letting his wet bangs cover his face.

"Did you want a shower, or something?" Naruto asked, suddenly realising if the kid was drenched he'd catch a cold. He pulled out the ingredients he needed from the fridge and put them down on the bench. "I should have a spare towel."

"I'm fine, I'll just take this off," Sasuke replied, lifting to pull his hoodie up and over his head.

Naruto swallowed uncomfortably as he watched Sasuke's shirt ride up with the hoodie. The pale and flat expanse of his stomach was made manlier only by the very subtle hint of a snail trail working its way from his bellybutton to his crotch. Naruto quickly turned and busied himself with ingredients from the cupboard. Didn't the damn kid know it wasn't exactly appropriate to be flashing his gorgeous stomach to the old man next door? Shaking his head Naruto grabbed his flour, fish flakes and dried seaweed and added them to the bench with everything else.

"Sit over there," Naruto instructed, voice sightly gruff. He gestured to the chairs that faced him and Sasuke nimbly hopped onto one.

The dark teen placed his elbows on the bench and looked over the ingredients in interest. "So what exactly is it that you're making?"

"Okonomiyake," Naruto repeated. "Don't touch the plate, it'll get really hot soon." He started prepping the plate closest to him. "It's a mixture between an omelette and a pancake." He noticed Sasuke's unimpressed expression and laughed. "But it tastes amazing!"

"And you cook it like teppanyaki then?" Sasuke asked, noticing the use of the teppan plate.

"Pretty much! I cook it, flip it over next to you then you eat right off of the plate. The longer you take the more crispy the base gets. It's brilliant! It's a real hit in the teppan bar I used to work at."

He started getting everything together, his flair for flamboyance taking control as he spun the utensils in the air and tossed the ingredients around the kitchen. Sasuke smirked as he almost lost control of a salt shaker and offered a small clap.

"I didn't realise I was getting dinner and a show," he remarked, eyes dark as they followed the eggs Naruto juggled in the air.

"All part of the Uzumaki experience!" Naruto told him, flashing a grin and continuing with the process.

By the time he was finished Sasuke had a giant portion of Okonomiyake in front of him and a very impressive UZUMAKI! written in salt above it. Brushing his hands on his pants Naruto tossed a pair of chopsticks at the teen before taking a seat beside him. He started helping himself not realising until he was on his eighth or ninth mouthful that Sasuke hadn't taken a bite.

"You okay?" he mumbled through a mouthful of food. He prodded Sasuke with the end of a chop stick. "Don't like the look of it?"

Sasuke shook his head, his hand clenching into a small fist on the bench. "It's not that," he said quietly. "I just don't think anyone has ever gone into that much effort for making dinner for me." He turned to face Naruto, his eyes dark and almost sinful. "I don't know how to th-"

The largest boom of thunder they'd had that night surrounded them in the open kitchen. Naruto heard Sasuke swear in surprise before he suddenly felt the boys hand uncomfortably close to his crotch. Naruto looked down in surprise. In his fright Sasuke had jumped and reached out to grab Naruto's leg, his long thing fingers clutching at the soft material of his sweats.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked softly drawing Sasuke's eyes to his. "It's just a storm. My kids get frightened all the time too."

Sasuke's eyes sharpened and he drew his hand away. "I'm not a kid."

Naruto blinked at the savage tone. "I know you're not," he agreed, voice steady. Turning back to his dinner he picked up his chop sticks and resumed eating. After a few moments Sasuke reached out with his own chop sticks and deftly started eating his own share.

They ate in silence until there was nothing left on the hot plate. Naruto quietly stood to his feet and turned the teppan bar off. He waved aside Sasuke's offer to wash the dishes and moved to the window.

"Storm's dying down," he remarked as he looked out. "Rain's easing off too." Looking up he noticed light streaming down from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Sasuke's bedroom if he wasn't mistaken. "Hey, your power is back on."

"Is it?" Sasuke asked, remaining where he was seated. "That's good, I suppose."

Naruto gave him a small look. "You can head off if you want. I'll do the cleaning up."

"What? Don't you want me here anymore?" Sasuke asked, an almost disappointed tone in his voice.

"No, it's not that," Naruto told him. "But it is late and you've probably got school tomorrow, yeah?"

Sasuke shrugged lopsidedly. "I was going to throw a sickie, mom and dad aren't back till tomorrow night."

"Sasuke, you can't skip school," Naruto chastised.

"Naruto, I didn't realise you were my father," Sasuke responded, crossing his arms across his chest. The motion made his shirt ride up slightly and Naruto forced himself to turn around so that his eyes weren't glued on the perfect skin.

_Stop it, _he hissed to himself. _If there were just another few years between you you'd be old enough to be his dad. Fucking get a grip, loser._

"Why do you care, anyway?" Sasuke asked, his voice dark.

"I care about you Sasuke," Naruto said turning. "I would hate to see anything bad happen to you."

The teenager let this sink in, his teeth poking out to bite lightly into his lower lip. "Then can't I stay here a little longer? I just hate being alone all the time."

The plea made Naruto's heart sink. "Sure," he sighed, waving a hand. "Why don't you go watch the T.V or something? I'll quickly throw these dishes in the wash and come out."

Sasuke gave him a small smile, one that didn't quite meet his eyes, and obeyed without question. Going back to the dirty kitchen Naruto started quickly cleaning everything up. Glancing at the clock on his microwave he noted it was just past one. He wanted to get an earlier night tonight; maybe he'd finish this and then suggest to Sasuke it was time to go home. Besides, he had that porno to watch and it – Naruto froze. His porn, he'd not changed the channel before answering the door and he'd just told Sasuke to turn on the T.V. Faster than the lightning that had been striking outside Naruto rushed into the lounge room, his mouth opening in horror as his eyes took in the moving images of two men having sex on screen.

With a wordless cry of dismay he saw Sasuke was watching with his mouth open, his white face illuminated by the changing scenes as the camera angles moved from close ups to angled views. The soft sound of the taker going 'ah-ah-ah' hit Naruto's ears. Raising his hands up to cover the sound Naruto groaned. Sasuke turned in fright, his dark eyes round with surprise.

"Naruto!" he gasped, sounding horrified he'd been caught in the act. "I – I wasn't watching this intentionally. It just came on and I do-"

"It's fine, kid," Naruto told him, his voice betraying his arousal. The combination of the few seconds of watching the screen, the sounds, and Sasuke's expression were enough to get him almost rock solid. "It wasn't anything you did."

He watched as Sasuke processed the remark before his eyes went, if possible, rounder. "You mean – I – I didn't know – Naruto, are you gay?" The stammered question made Naruto scream internally. He hadn't realised Naruto had been watching this before, he'd just assumed he'd stumbled on the wrong thing. Sasuke's eyes trekked to the T.V for a moment before his lips whispered the words 'pay-per-view'.

"You should go," Naruto said abruptly. He moved over to grasp Sasuke's arm and pulled him off the couch. Shepherding him out he pushed him towards the front door and turned, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "Go home, Sasuke. And please don't mention this to your parents."

"But my hoodie?" Sasuke asked, his voice low.

Naruto started to walk away. He tensed lightly as he felt Sasuke touch his elbow lightly. "Get it and go, kid," Naruto ordered. "You can let yourself out."

Mortified beyond belief Naruto quickly turned off the T.V and leapt up his stairs. Quickly moving into his bedroom he threw himself backwards onto the white bedspread and stared up at the white washed ceiling. Kid was going to think he was a real pervert now. Groaning to himself Naruto covered his face with his hands and chanted the word 'fuck' continually under his breath.

He didn't know how long he'd been doing that before he _felt_ someone in the room with him. Removing his hands and pushing himself up on his elbows Naruto frowned at seeing Sasuke in the doorway. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" he asked, rudely.

Sasuke didn't flinch at the tone. Instead he carefully walked deeper into the room, his fingers caught up in his dark shirt.

"You did," he said. He kept his dark eyes trained on Naruto. "But I never liked obeying someone else's rules." Naruto made to sit up but Sasuke made a 'tch-tch' sound with his tongue and despite himself Naruto felt his torso lower gently onto the bed again. "Stay there, I have some questions."

Naruto felt his mouth go parch. Who was this boy? He'd known Sasuke for a few years now, and those few years' worth of observations showed the teenager to be a quiet achiever, highly anti-social, and a little neurotic. So who exactly was standing in front of him now? This Sasuke radiated a sense of entitlement and power, and despite Naruto's hardest efforts to not be turned on, a sexual prowess that seemed to crash over the older man in waves and torrents.

"Q-questions?" Naruto asked, cursing inwardly when his voice broke. "Sasuke, you need to go home."

"Are you really gay?" Sasuke asked, well – it was more a demand. His dark eyes narrowed. "I won't judge."

Naruto nodded briefly. "Yes," he added, softly. His blue eyes scanned Sasuke's face but were immediately drawn to his fingers when Sasuke began to pull up his shirt. "What are you doi-"

"Is that why you and your wife broke up?" Sasuke pressed, the shirt lifting higher.

Naruto opened his mouth gobsmacked, where the fuck was this going? What was it any of the kids business why he and the she-devil he called his ex-wife broke up? When Sasuke noticed Naruto was faltering he began to lower the shirt.

"Sort of, yeah," Naruto eventually answered, hating the terse look he was being given.

At those words Sasuke ripped off his shirt, his dark hair catching and falling around his face in messy waves. His chest was perfect, the definition of someone who worked hard showed through and Naruto had to force himself to stop staring.

"You've known me since I was fourteen," Sasuke commented, though it sounded like an accusation. He waited for Naruto's nod. "You know I'm not a kid, right? I'm eighteen next year."

"Sasuke, you need to go home," Naruto urged. He felt frozen in his current position, his body unwilling to move with his brains soft demands.

"I've liked you for years, Naruto," Sasuke finally said, his voice rushing out of him in a big whoosh. "I've wanted you to notice me for so long and I –"

"That's enough!" Naruto roared, finally coming to his senses and springing off the bed. Sasuke jumped back in fright, his hands gripping onto his pants like he were afraid Naruto was going to rip them off of him.

_Isn't that where he is hinting this should head though?_ Naruto asked himself.

"Have you ever realised I am close to an adult, and am capable of making my own decisions?" Sasuke growled.

"Yes, I know but I –"

Sasuke's hands flew to his fly and undid the top button. Naruto felt himself pause as he took in the gesture with wide eyes.

"And you have watched me before. I know you have, I've seen you."

"It was nothing dirty!" Naruto argued, holding his hands up before him.

"But you _have _watched me?"

Naruto groaned and slapped a hand to his face. He couldn't believe he'd been caught. So maybe once or twice he'd watched the teenager wash his dad's car, and that one time he saw Sasuke doing laps in the pool and watched a little longer than he probably should have. It had only been in the last few months though, and he'd only ever started taking notice after he saw Sasuke and another male making out heavily in Sasuke's bedroom. A downside he had thought that night, of having your bedroom window facing that of a teenager's.

"Yeah," Naruto admitted, guiltily.

Sasuke nodded once and gently pulled his fly down, the material of his black jeans sagging and revealing his dark boxers underneath.

"And have you ever thought of what'd it'd be like?" Sasuke asked, his eyes holding Naruto's.

Naruto's shoulders slumped. He was doomed. "Yeah."

The pants were gently eased off of his legs and fell to a puddle on the floor. Sasuke carefully stepped out of them and clasped his hands in front of him.

"And – and if I said to you I wanted you now, more than anything, w-would you take me?" He stuttered a bit, and Naruto noticed the red flame lighting up his cheeks.

To say Naruto was hard was an understatement. He was losing concentration due to the blood loss in his brain and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand.

"Sasuke, we can't," Naruto sighed dejectedly. "Because you're always going to be that bratty little fourteen year old next door who helped shift boxes for me when I moved in."

"I only did it because I thought you were hot," Sasuke told him, fingers disentangling to clench themselves into fists.

"That being the case, I look at you and think you're only four years older than my son, how could I live with myself if I touched you?"

"You were a young dad though," Sasuke insisted, "so there's really not that big of an age difference."

"I wouldn't call sixteen odd years 'not that big'," Naruto said heavily.

He moved forward cautiously and leant down to grab Sasuke's shirt. Standing upright he gently raised a hand to Sasuke's hair and smoothed down his fringe. God, that boy was beautiful. Liquid eyes full of desire, pouty lips and skin as clear as snow. Naruto swallowed awkwardly and let his hand cup Sasuke's face.

"You are a great kid, S'uke," Naruto assured him. "And one day someone will appreciate that." He leant down to give Sasuke a chaste kiss on the cheek. "But that someone is not me," he said softly, his breath tickling Sasuke's ear.

Pulling back he noticed Sasuke's cheeks were red with embarrassment, and tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"You don't want me," he said flatly. He pinned Naruto down with a dark stare and for a moment Naruto could have sworn he saw red flecks glint from within their pitch-black depths.

"More than anything," Naruto said in a gravelly whisper. "But I could never live with myself if I did."

Sasuke then pushed himself up and forwards, his lips catching Naruto's in a harsh kiss. It wasn't soft, nor skilled, but there was more emotion in that one kiss than Naruto had ever shared with anyone in his life. He kissed back, unable to help himself, and let his tongue grind against Sasuke's briefly.

"There," he heaved, pulling away. His gave Sasuke a small smile. "Now it's time for you to go."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but at Naruto's grave expression he just nodded and turned. The movement made the older man look up past his shoulder and into Sasuke's bedroom across the way. What he saw there made his blood run cold. There, in the window, framed like a painting, stood Sasuke's older brother. Even from the distance at which they were both standing Naruto could see the anger and tension in Itachi's stance. The older Uchiha brother made a jerky movement with his index finger, a movement that mimicked that of a head being chopped off. A rushing filled Naruto's ears as he realised that he was in trouble, fuckloads of it. The Uchiha's weren't to be messed with.

Naruto, for lack of better terms, was a dead man.

* * *

So, yis. Not a full lemon but definitely 'm' worth due to its content.

I appreciate reviews ... I may be getting older but the need never stops :p

And for those who have read Just Listen don't forget to subscribe in case I post chapter two ... (cough cough - I will be posting the second chapter soon).

Arigatou!


End file.
